


Gravity Falls/The Little Mermaid Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: I know I made this a Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan challenge but it will work just as well as a Gravity Falls challenge too. And when you look at it both Bill and Ursula are a lot a like, both want revenge, have powerful magic, and find ways to always come out on top in the deals they make.





	

Gravity Falls/The Little Mermaid Challenge

I know I made this a Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan challenge but it will work just as well as a Gravity Falls challenge too...

 

What if Bill was the Ocean's strongest Demon, and was banished for whatever reason Ursula was banished for, and over time as he searched for a way to get back at the Stan twins who ruled in equal power over the kingdom. He started watching Dipper and while at first he was going to use him in time he came to love him (maybe still wants to use him and has become obsessed over him, it depends on the author). Dipper has always loved the human world and when he saves the princess (either Pacifica or Wendy, I'll leave that up too the author as well), and thinks he has fallen in love with her Bill sees his chance to claim his revenge and Dipper, when Stanford destroys all of Dipper's treasures Bill sends his friends to convince Dipper to make the deal. The deal is the same one as in the movie (also in that scene Ursula is rather prevy with her tentacles so maybe have some of that), Whether you have that Bill cheats like Ursula did or that over time Dipper realizes he has fallen for Bill I'll leave up too whoever takes this challenge just like I'll leave that choice to them to either make this a light romance fic where Dipper is with Bill happily or a dark one where Bill will stop at nothing to have the kingdom and his Dipper as his mate.

The reason I made this a Gravity Falls Challenge as well is because when you look at it both Bill and Ursula are a lot a like, both want revenge, have powerful magic, and find ways to always come out on top in the deals they make. Also come on Bill with tentacles and a dick to use on Dipper is super hot (if mermaid sex senes are hard just have Bill turn Dipper into a human with gills to breathe when he wants to play or have Dipper's tail open, get creative) and the idea where the so called bad guy is in love with the hero is awesome!

The rules for this are 1-Bill and Dipper are together in the end (whether it's a happy ending or a dark one is up too the authors who takes this challenge). 2- T rating or higher, 3- Dipper has to be innocent and cute but with a stubborn streak, 4- Bill is the seme, 5- don't make this just Dipper's pov, I want to see a switch between Bill and Dipper as well third person pov. Anything else is up to you HAVE FUN AND DON'T LET ME DOWN!!! 

If you have any questions feel free to message me.

P.S Multiple Challengers are welcome, I'd love too see all the different styles, plot twist, ect each author brings!


End file.
